


Balance

by RomanoYuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Mastermind AU, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoYuma/pseuds/RomanoYuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sort of got a mastermind AU plot bunny, based off a post saying one saves the other from the despair, ooooops I shook it up a bit!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

The Final Trial

“Pupupuuuu…. Are you sure you can handle the despairing truth that is the Mastermind!? OK!” Monokuma shouted

Smoke seemed to appear out of no where and out of it stepped the mastermind himself, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The boy was wearing a uniform, half black and half white matching Monokuma himself. Upon seeing him the remaining kids became silent, Naegi, Mondo, Kirigiri, Togami, Aoi, Junko and Hagakure, all of them. Mondo started to speak, but before he could start Ishimaru raised his hand, calmly, as if nothing was wrong. Opening his own mouth he stated,

“Everything should be balanced! Hope and despair, evened out perfectly!” he then breathed in, “It seems you were all much smarter than I initially thought, I apologise for underestimating you.” he bowed.

The Mastermind, the ‘Big Bad Mastermind’ just bowed to them, completely stonic.

“Why. . . Why would you do this!? How can you be so… CALM?!” Aoi asked

“I need to stay balanced, so I need to stay calm.” Ishimaru replied

“My sister… She’s DEAD because of you!” Junko burst out, “Y-you did what I’ve always dreamed of!” she shuddered and giggled “This despair you gave me! It’s so good! So GOOD!” she cackled and held herself giggling non-stop

“She isn’t dead, she’s alive and well. I’ve put her into a therapy type program so she will soon understand herself.” The Mastermind replied

“Wait, what?!”

“Naegi, think about it. He wants to balance out hope and despair, it seems natural to put one of the murderers into a therapy session. Even if the murder was staged.”

Ishimaru gave out a tiny giggle of his own

“Damn Kirigiri, you’re good. You will bring plenty of hope to those who want to understand and despair to those who don’t, what a good balanced girl.”

“So, you set it up so it’d look like Muruko murdered you when, in reality you were ok?” Genocider nodded, “Very smart, veerrry smart.”

Ishimaru gave a smile of content “Yes. Now let me tell you something that will bring you despair. Everyone who was murdered is completely dead,gone, goodbye. The murderers however, are alive and well. Now as for you all-”

“You fuckin’ bastard. . .” Mondo interrupted

“Hm? What makes you say that Mondo?” Ishimaru asked, blinking slowly, genuinely shocked by these words.

“Ya know what makes me say that?!” Mondo clenched his fists “I remember in the sauna! The fact you wanted to bring honor back to your family name, yet here you are going on about balance?! What happened to bringing back your family’s honorable name?!”

“I am still bringing it back, once I finish balancing hope and despair I’ll keep it in order and everyone will see me as powerful.”

“That’s not the fucking same and you know it Kiyotaka!”

“Sure it is, if you become powerful people respect you.”

Mondo walked out from his designated trial spot and started slowly towards Ishimaru.

“No they fuckin’ don’t they become afraid of you. Is power through fear what you really want?!”

“It’s all the same, my family wants power. . . I figured no matter what it takes I’m going to get it for them. My grandfather destroyed our family name and I must restore it at all costs”

Mondo grabbed the Mastermind’s arm and slapped him across the face. While the Ishimaru put his hand to his cheek in shock Mondo growled

“No you don’t.”

The other students watched quietly as Mondo pulled the Mastermind into a hug.

“It’s not your job Kiyotaka, doing all this is not your job.” Mondo whispered

“It’s. . . It’s! Wh. . . What do you mean?!”

Ishimaru tried struggling out of the hug, with no such luck, tears started welling into his eyes.

“I mean you shouldn’t live your life trying to fix your family name, if your own father or mother couldn’t get off their asses to try and fix the family name or whatever what makes it your job?!”

 

Ishimaru thought of every time his father hit him screaming about being a true failure, the time his mother finally up and left, the bullies soaking his white uniform so you could see through it, the one time he was caught hanging out with Mondo and the extreme beating afterwards. He just wanted his father to stop and his mother to come back, balancing hope and despair should bring him honor and hopefully he could start sleeping at night without too much worry about his father coming home with some girlfriend. Never being hungry again, never being hit repeatedly, never having to worry about having friends. It should fix everything, right? Of course! However if that was really the case why did he find himself questioning his ambitions in Mondo's arms? Why didn't everything feel ok until now? For the first time in a while Ishimaru didn't feel detached from his own body, he didn't feel as hollow as usual.

“They… They told me I had to do everything perfectly, balance is perfect, why didn’t someone tell me it wasn’t my job?” Ishimaru started to cry wrapping his own arms around Mondo “Why didn’t anyone speak up and say that?!” he collapsed into the hug and sobbed into Mondo’s chest.

“I don’t know why, but Kiyo… You need to call it all off and let us go.”

Sniffling the Mastermind gave the order

 

“Mono… Monokuma let them out, it’s over.”

While one Monokuma lead the children out another popped up and was ordered to retrieve the murderers and let them out. Mondo held Ishi, letting him cry into his shirt and scream his apologies and frustrations until his voice was raw.

“Why though? Why didn’t you kill me in a fit of rage? Why are you holding me while I cry?!”

“Because, I love ya. We are bound by our souls aren’t we?” Mondo asked, referring to the sauna battle where the two became friends, the night before Ishimaru had staged his death. Muruko ended up taking the blame for that one.

Ishimaru nodded into Mondo’s chest and choked out a single

“Yeah, I love you too.”

“Good, now want to see the others?” Mondo asked

Ishimaru nodded and stood up straight without Mondo’s support.

 

"Yes, I must go apologize to the others post-haste!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so personal headcanon is that the reason they ddin't put Ishimaru's past in the DR game was it was literally hell for him in like every way.


End file.
